metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Birthday
A birthday is an occasion when a person or institution celebrates the anniversary of their birth. It is not to be confused with birthdate, which details the exact date a person was born. Known birthdays The Militaires Sans Frontières had a specific "birthday" every month to celebrate those soldiers whose birthday fell on a month, which generally included parties, though Paz Ortega Andrade implied in her diary that it was an excuse for the members to get drunk and make noise once in a while, including smoking, drinking, eating meat, telling tasteless jokes, and dishing insults towards each others' hometowns, though it rarely got serious. The MSF's lieutenant Kazuhira Miller once tried to shield Paz, whom he believed to still be a young girl, from the more crude atmosphere of the party, but eventually got drunk himself and proceeded to moon everyone present while claiming it was "the real Kazuhira Miller." Venom Snake, the leader of Diamond Dogs, was called back to Mother Base by Miller under the pretense of a grave emergency that befell Mother Base.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, we have an emergency! Get back to Mother Base, right now! I mean it - hurry! Upon arrival, Snake found the base to be seemingly empty only to hear explosions from fireworks only to relax when he discovers his men had actually lured him back to celebrate his birthday, with those in attendance including Miller, Ocelot, DD and several Diamond Dogs members, who after singing a variation of Happy Birthday with a boombox playing the tune, then wished him a happy birthday. Snake then attempted to use one of the candles to light a cigar provided by Ocelot, only for Miller to snatch it away and gently remind him that he's supposed to blow out the candles on the birthday cake, which he does. Later that evening, Snake then proceeded to try and smoke the cigar he got earlier, only to suddenly be shot at by Quiet via a high-powered sniper rifle. However, he then discovered she was not actually aiming at him, but was firing a birthday salutation message ("HBD") into the cigar storage crates just behind him, and then used another round to help Snake light one of the cigars before taking her leave. Unconfirmed history During the First Liberian Civil War, Solidus Snake captured Liberian terrorists responsible for the deaths of several Americans. He then had Jack the Ripper, at the time experiencing his tenth birthday, decapitate ten of them as the former's birthday present to the latter, with each terrorist acting as a "birthday candle."Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty, IDW Publishing (2005). Solidus Snake: Happy birthday, Ripper. (gives Jack a knife) Here, its yours. (Motions to ten prisoners) Now, blow out the candles. // Raiden: Ten of them. One for each year of my life. Solidus called them Liberian terrorist scum. He Solidus tells me they've killed innocent Americans, that they deserved to die. I don't care. I only knew what I have to do. (Jack runs to the first prisoner, then places his newly-supplied knife to the soldier's neck) I lightly caress the man's Liberian terrorist's neck, as if preparing for the first stroke of a shave. (Jack slowly moves the blade down the neck.) Feeling it out. Searching for just the right... (slice) Ten. // (Head collapses) Solidus: That's my boy. Keep going... // Raiden: Nine. (slice) // Solidus: Blow them all out or you don't get your wish. // Raiden: I don't care. Eight. (slice) My wishes never come true anyway. // Solidus: That's my little Jack the Ripper. // Raiden: Solidus... my so-called "father". He seems proud of me. I don't care. Seven. (slice) I'm ten years old today and I don't care about anything anymore. Behind the scenes Several characters in the have a birthday that fell on either important events in history or on holidays: Donald Anderson's birthday fell on November 11, which is the American holiday Veterans Day; Revolver Ocelot's fell on June 6, during the Allied Invasion of Normandy; and Huey Emmerich's fell on August 6, the day of the Hiroshima bombing in World War II. In Metal Gear Solid 2, the player is given the chance to input their name, birthday, blood type, and nationality when they log into the first node of the Plant Chapter. If the player's birthday is the same date as their console's internal clock, they'll be greeted by a "Happy Birthday!" message with a matching birthday cake. Similarly, if the player is holding a soldier's dog tag and they highlight it showing their name, underneath it will display "Happy Birthday!" if the internal clock matches up with that soldier's birthdate. Although no birthdays are celebrated by the player in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, the truck containing Hideo had as its license plate CENTRO AMERICA 63824 PEACE SENTINEL, which alluded to Hideo Kojima's birthday. In addition, one of the briefing files alluded to birthdays being celebrated on a given month. In Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, the player character Venom Snake, due to essentially being an avatar for the player, is given the birthday of the assigned player. As such, if the player completes a mission on their birthday, a cutscene will occur where the player is called back to Mother Base under the pretense of an emergency with Miller not willing to explain what is going on. It then shows the Mother Base staff wheeling out a birthday cake and singing their own variation of the Happy Birthday song. The scene will vary depending on when the player gets the birthday cutscene: If the player has Huey Emmerich among the base members, but not Code Talker, Huey will be present with the group of staff. Likewise, if it occurs after Huey was evicted from Mother Base, Code Talker will be present. If it occurs after Code Talker joins the staff, but before Huey leaves, both will be present. In addition, if the player has Quiet's bond level reach a high enough level, there will be an additional scene where Quiet manages to give Snake a birthday salutation in her own way. Encountering staff members after this cutscene will also have them give birthday salutations instead of the usual "Boss, welcome home!" Notes and references Gallery Metal Gear Solid 5 - Easter Egg Snake's Birthday (Possible Spoilers) MGSV Birthday Scene First Birthday External links *Birthday on Wikipedia Category:Misc